


I'm Going to Take Care of You

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett cares for an injured Link





	

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by GMM 1093, and written for TropetasticTuesday

A broken leg. Three cracked ribs. A dislocated shoulder. Not to mention all the scrapes and bruises. All because of that stupid mountain bike.

Link was in pain. More pain than when he’d broken his pelvis.

“Come on, Link,” Rhett said softly as he approached the bed. As he lifted his friend’s frail body, he whispered, “I’m going to take care of you.”

He carried Link to the bathroom and gently settled him in the chair he’d placed next to the shower. He carefully removed Link’s bathrobe, the only item of clothing he wore. He leaned Link’s head back, and with the handheld shower head, wet his hair. He rubbed in shampoo, scrubbing lightly with his fingernails. Link sighed with pleasure.

After rinsing Link’s hair, Rhett took a soft cloth, and starting with his face, gently washed every inch of Link’s body, down his lean arms, across his chest, and to the tips of his toes. Link shied away when Rhett moved back toward his center. But the look in Rhett’s eyes spoke of trust, and Link pushed away shame and moaned quietly as Rhett cleansed his most intimate areas.

“Love you, Rhett,” he mumbled.

It wasn’t the medication talking.


End file.
